Terra's Return
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Terra, come's back, and Beast Boy, is happy to see her again. But there are some thing's about her, the titans, are not so sure about.
1. Chapter 1

Our story, begins at Titan's Tower, where we see Beast Boy in his room feeling depressed, thinking about Terra. And wondering, why she would not want to remember him. He, is having flashback's of the good time's, they had together, like hanging out by the lake, and when they went to the amusement park. And all the time's, Terra, laughed at Beast boy's joke's. Beast Boy, said to himself.

"There will never be another girl, like her."

Beast Boy then, remembered Terra, betraying the titan's. And being controlled by Slade. He remembered, how shocking it was, to see the girl he so deeply truly loved, turning on them. He then remembered her horrible fate, where she was turned into stone, after saving the Titan's. He said to himself.

"Oh if only, i could have done something!"

He then remember's him finding, that one school girl, who looked just like Terra, that did not remember him. He thought to himself.

"What if it really was Terra? why wouldn't she want to remember me?"

Just then a girl, was about to enter Titan's Tower. And it was a girl we all know. None other then Terra. She thought to herself about hurting the one's she cared about, and doing so many bad thing's. But she could not hide from her past forever. She said to herself.

"Okay, no more hiding. I got to get this over with, and face my past,"

She then knocked at the door of Titan's Tower.

Robin, then wen't to answer the door. And was very shocked, at who it was.

"Terra!" Robin said.

Terra replied. "Yes Robin, i wanted to say sorry, to you and everyone, for everything i have done."

Terra, was feeling very nervous about this. But she knew it was time to face her past and make thing's right.

Robin said. "Terra, i don't know what to say." He then call's the other Titan's. "Titan's come hear!"

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg, all come to the door, as they hear Robin.

"Terra!" Beast Boy screamed.

Terra replied. "Beast Boy! i missed you so much!"

They then, have a big hug. Beast Boy then says.

"I didn't think, i'd ever see you again! so that means, the girl who i saw going to school, was you?"

Terra said. "Yes, it was."

Beast Boy replied. "Then why did you pretend, you didn't know me?"

Terra said. "Because, i felt so bad. For hurting you, and for hurting everyone."

Raven had her doubt's about Terra, as she noticed she was wearing a more revealing outfit. She also noticed, she had a pack of cigarettes, meaning she had picked up smoking. Raven then said to Robin.

"Robin, i'm not to sure about her."

Robin replied. "Well, she really is sorry."

Raven said. "Yes, but look in her pocket."

Robin then was a bit shocked at what he saw, he then said.

"Um Terra, don't you know, smoking is real bad for you?"

Terra replied. "Yeah, but it help's me calm down, when i'm thinking of boyfriend's, i lost."

Raven said. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Terra replied "About seven."

Raven said. "And how long have you been freed from being stone ?"

Terra replied. "About a year."

Beast Boy, was shocked to hear, the girl, he loves has been with allot of other men. But he was so happy to see her again, that he wasn't to upset about it.

**Is Terra, still the same girl, or has she gone a bit more on the** **wild**** side? Find out, in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

We're we last left off, Terra, had just come back. Beast Boy, is super happy to see his true love back, he hugs her and says

"Terra! I can't believe you're really back!"

Terra, then smiled at Beast Boy, and pinched his cheek, and said.

"Oh Beast Boy, you're just as sweet, and adorable as ever."

Beast Boy, then. blushed and fainted, as Terra, giggled. Raven, then said to Robin.

"I don't trust her, she could be working for Slade again."

Beast Boy, as in love with Terra, as he was. Would not believe what others said about her. He then said.

"You're wrong Raven. Terra, would never do that again. She's changed."

Raven, knew Terra, was up to know good. After she turned on the team and did so many bad things, it was hard for her, to trust her. But she then remembered how brave Terra, was as she gave her life, to save everyone. She then said to Beast Boy.

"You're right. Terra, is a better person now."

Terra, was feeling very shocked, she now had Raven's trust. She walked to Raven, and said.

"You mean it? You guy's really trust me now?"

Robin then patted her on the back, and said.

"If thing's work out real well. We might even think, of letting you back on the team."

Beast Boy, then jumped for joy, and said.

"This is the greatest day of my life"

He then grabbed Terra's hand. And said to her while looking at her dreamley.

"So Terra, what do you say we get away from these guy's, and have a little alone time if you know what I mean."

Terra while blushing, then replied with a big smile.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's rock dude."

They then hold hands, and walk into the hallways, and head for Beast Boy's room. Then as they, walk through the hallways, Beast Boy, starts telling jokes, and making Terra, laugh non stop. Meanwhile, the other titans were sitting in the couch, area around the table, where they hung out allot, in titans tower. And they began to talk about Terra's come back, and good thought's, and bad thoughts they had on it.

"Oh, it is so wonderfull, to have our friend Terra back!" Starfire said, with a big smile. Like Beast Boy, she was also. close to Terra, as a friend.

Raven however, fought with Terra, more then the other titans and she a nd her allot of times, could not stand each other. And from what she saw from just seeing Terra, she did have some negative thoughts on her, but didn't say, to not offend Beast Boy.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review! Good an negative criticism is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy, and Terra then, were in Beast Boy's room. Chatting about the good old days. And Beast Boy, was telling a bunch of jokes. Making her laugh hard. But then she starts to explained to Beast Boy, about some bad things that have been happening.

"Oh Beast Boy, I really care about you allot. I can not keep things from you anymore. There is some really dark, and hard things I've been dealing with." Terra said to Beast Boy, in a worried tone of voice.

Beast Boy, loved Terra, very much and would do anything to help her. He then held her hand, while patting her on the back and said. "Terra, you can tell me anything. I truly love you. You're my best friend and the only girl for me."

Terra, blushed. Feeling so flattered by Beast Boy's words. An she then took a deep breath. And began to explain.

"Well, you know how I got freed from being stone? It was Slade. He brought me back, so he could put me through abuse. And he took my memory away. And when I started remembering he found me one day, and started making deadly threats to me. I the had a nervous breakdown. And started smoking. And I went through a bunch of boyfriends. Cause they all think I'm some kind of screwed up freak. And a coward."

Beast Boy, was very shocked to hear this. He knew it was up to him, to help and protect the girl he loves so truly, and deeply. He then told her. "Terra, I swear I will never let that lowlife scumbag touch you again. If he does I will break his neck. And rip him to freakin' pieces. I'm always hear for you."

Terra then replied.

"Oh Beast Boy, God bless your dear heart. You really care about me so much. Even after I turned on you all, and put you guys though so much."

Beast Boy, then patted her on the shoulder. And said. "Terra, everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you."

Terra, was so heart warmed by Beast Boy's kindness. As he as indeed a true friend. Beast Boy, then knew, he had to let the other titans know about this. He then left the bedroom, and told Terra, "I'll be right back my love. I'm your beast man!" Terra, then giggled. He then went back out to the main area, of titans tower. To talk to the other titans in their hangout spot by the table. He then said to them as they were still talking about Terra. He yelled.

"Guys! Terra's in trouble. That pile of garbage Slade, is threatening her life." Robin then replied. "That good for nothing bastard! I knew it had something to do with him." Raven really felt, she got the wrong idea. As she though Terra, had turned into some kind of slut. She was really going through some very bad stuff. She then got a change of heart, and said. "We're gonna have to let her re join the teen titans. And take her in so we can protect her."Robin then said. "And we will Raven, Terra will always have a place to stay, as long as we're around."

Beast Boy, could not wait to tell Terra, the good news. Beast Boy, loved Terra so much, and would help her through anything. Including this. As Beast Boy, was a good friend. And a great teen titan.

The End.

**Well, that's all. Please tell me what you think. I might do another Teen Titans fan fiction, in the future.**


End file.
